Heavenly Weakness: Illogical
by yui-cchi
Summary: Seorang gadis tengah berjalan terseok-seok di tengah salju tanpa alas kaki. "Frostbite,..."/"... mirip sekali dengan Kuroko."/ Gangguan disosiatif, mungkin./ "...ketua bilang kalau tubuhnya menolak memori dari kehidupan sebelumnya."/"Kuro-chin itu bodoh."/ Chapter 4 is up! Illogical Past. Warning: gapinter bikin summary, ooc, warn lengkap ada di dalam.
1. Illogical Beginning

**A/N : Terinspirasi dari Zetsuen no Tempest. Tapi plotnya aku ubah, nyaris total. **

**Btw. Aku bingung, bukannya melanjutkan fict yang sebelumnya.. malah bikin yang baru. Salahkan mood-ku yang enggak karuan.**

**Disclaimer : KnB bukan punyaku nanodayo!**

**WARNING : tidak ada hubungannya dengan lagu Ame no Jaku (Heaven's Weakness) milik GUMI, OOC, miss-typo(s), ga-je, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, dan masih banyak lagi.**

**Pair : AkaKuro, slight AoKuro dan slight-slight lainnya**

* * *

**Heavenly Weakness: Illogical**

**.**

**1- Illogical Beginning**

**.**

**.by: Yui-cchi.**

**.**

"_Semua peristiwa yang terjadi pasti memiliki arti. Bahkan, eksistensi seseorang yang hidup di dunia ini, semua memiliki arti, arti dibalik mengapa orang itu meninggal sekalipun. Dan dengan mempercayai hal tersebut itulah yang akan menuntun kita ke akhir yang ideal."_

_._

_._

_._

Hari itu adalah hari yang tenang. Sepasang kekasih mengunjungi taman yang ada di atas bukit di kota mereka. Angin di hari itu berhembus dengan lembut, sinar matahari yang menerpa juga hangat. Tidak terik, tidak mendung. Santai. Seakan-akan tak peduli dengan masa depan yang akan menimpa mereka. Mereka berjalan menyusuri jejeran bunga-bunga _akasia_ yang bergoyang indah tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi.

Seorang pemuda bersurai biru lembut menatap ke langit biru yang tenang. Merasakan tiap hempasan lemah angin. "Hari ini hari yang damai, bukan?" ujarnya sambil mengeratkan genggaman terhadap pasangannya.

Pasangannya, pemuda bersurai merah menyala, hanya mendengus pelan. "Bukankah sia-sia saja kita datang kesini? Lagipula, tak satupun dari kita menyukai bunga," balas pemuda yang memiliki nama Akashi Seijuurou itu. Dia sedikit kesal dengan keputusan kekasihnya untuk datang ke taman itu.

Kuroko Tetsuya, nama pemuda dengan surai biru muda, tersenyum tipis ke arah kekasihnya, melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dan berjongkok, mendekati salah satu bunga _akasia_ yang berada di dekat mereka. "Aku tak pernah bilang seperti itu," timpal Kuroko atas pernyataan Akashi, "Apakah Akashi-kun tahu arti dibalik bunga _akasia_ ini?"

Akashi menghela nafas panjang atas keantikan kekasihnya, "Jika aku memilih jawaban jujur; tidak, aku tidak tahu," jawab Akashi jujur, "Apakah ada keuntungan bagiku bila aku mengetahuinya?"

"Oh, jadi kau menilai segala sesuatu dengan untung-ruginya?"

Hening.

"Berarti, kau memilihku sebagai pasanganmu karena itu menguntungkan bagimu?"

Akashi mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau salah presepsi; tentu saja aku memilihmu sebagai pasangan karena aku mencintaimu, dan itu menguntungkanku, bukan? Dengan aku mencintaimu, kemudian aku menjadikanmu sebagai pasanganku bukankah itu menguntungkan bagi diriku?" timpal Akashi.

Kuroko terkekeh pelan atas jawaban kekasihnya,"_Well said_," dia pun berdiri, menatap mata heterokrom Akashi dalam-dalam sambil tersenyum simpul, "Memang tak mudah, ya, berargumen denganmu,"

"Kau tak perlu berargumen denganku, Tetsuya." ujar Akashi, menangkup salah satu pipi Kuroko dengan tangannya.

"Benarkah?" goda Kuroko, "_There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy._"

"_Hamlet_, oleh William Shakespeare?" kata Akashi dengan setitik nada keraguan.

"Kau tahu?"

"Kurang lebih."

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Kuroko mengajak Akashi kembali ke taman itu lagi. Kembali melihat bunga _akasia_ yang terbaris dengan rapi di hamparan yang luas.

Kuroko memetik salah satu bunga itu. Menyesap keharuman dari bunga tersebut, sekilas ia melirik ke arah Akashi, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit biru yang terlihat sedikit mendung. "Akashi-kun. Mungkin memang seharusnya kita berpisah,"

Badai datang melanda mereka. Hari itu adalah sebuah tragedi. Peristiwa yang mengubah seluruh aspek kehidupan si surai merah.

Hari itu, dia bingung. Kenapa langit menangisi kekasihnya terbaring lemah berhiaskan warna kesukaannya? Ah, seorang Akashi tidak akan menangis. Dan itulah yang dia lakukan, Akashi tidak menangis. Entah mengapa, dia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti orang yang bersedih. Panah yang awalnya menancap di punggung sang surai biru muda kini telah menembus ke sisi lainnya. Membuat warna kemerahan yang kental dengan bau logam itu semakin bercucuran, kemudian bersatu dengan air mata langit.

Akashi tidak menangis. Dia tak melakukan apapun. Hanya memandang kekasihnya dengan tatapan kosong, tersapu dengan hujan. Memandang dengan senyuman paling indah yang pernah ia buat. Kekasihnya yang telah terbaring itu ternyata juga sedang tersenyum. Meski sekujur tubuhnya berlumuran dengan warna kesukaan Akashi. Aneh.

"Tidak, kita belum berpisah. Dan kau akan tetap menjadi kekasihku, Tetsuya."

Masih hanyut dalam kebingungan, Akashi sempat berfikir, _Kenapa langit menangis, sedangkan kami berdua terlihat tersenyum bahagia?_

* * *

**~yuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyui~**

* * *

Disebuah ruangan yang penuh sesak dengan hawa 'kesibukan', seseorang pria berusia 21 tahunan duduk di kursi kerjanya. Memeriksa file dengan sejenak, kemudian membantingnya dengan keras. Mengeluh. Banyak sekali pikiran dan beban di otaknya.

Jenuh. Itulah yang dirasakan seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Kira-kira sudah 4 tahun sejak kejadian itu, kejadian di masa remajanya. Tak ingin ia ingat. Sebuah kopi panas terpampang di meja kantornya. Ya, kini Akashi Seijuurou sudah dewasa. Dan seorang pria dewasa tidak akan terlarut-larut dalam kesedihannya. Memang Akashi pernah bersedih? Oh, seorang Akashi tak pernah bersedih.

Malah sebaliknya, dia membuat perpisahan mereka menjadi motivasi baginya untuk tetap berjuang menitih karirnya.

Walaupun, menginginkan Tetsuya-nya kembali juga bukan sebuah kebohongan.

—_Itu bukanlah alasan._

Memijit keningnya, dia menatap file-file yang berserakan di mejanya. Mendesah. Kemudian, sebuah ketukan pelan terdengar. "Silahkan masuk," perintah Akashi.

Munculah sesosok pemuda bersurai hijau yang memakai kacamata dengan jari-jari tangan kiri yang terbalut rapi oleh perban. Tak lupa sebuah boneka kodok yang ia genggam dengan tangan yang terbalut perban itu. Boneka itu terlihat kekanak-kanakan, kontras dengan penampilan tamu yang barusaja datang itu.

"Shintarou, lama tak jumpa," sapa Akashi, "Kau masih membalut tanganmu?"—_dan juga membawa barang-barang bodoh itu_

"Akashi," pemuda bersurai hijau itu menyapa kembali, mengacuhkan ejekan tersirat yang terlontar dari pertanyaan mantan kaptennya itu, "Ada yang ingin kuberitahu tentang kasus Kuroko."

"Benarkah? Apakah kau sudah menemukan pelakunya?"

"Tidak, tapi—" Akashi menyela,"Kalau begitu, jangan kembali padaku sampai kau menemukan pelakunya, Midorima Shintarou. Sedang apa Daiki saat ini? Dia 'kan seorang polisi detektif ternama."

Sepertinya, Akashi tak ingin membahas apapun tentang kasus Kuroko. Dan Midorima menyadarinya.

"Ini tidak masuk akal," kata Midorima. Dia masih berdiri di dekat pintu masuk. Tentu saja dia tak berani untuk duduk, tidak sebelum Akashi memerintahnya. "Pria itu—Aomine, masih saja mengusut kasus Kuroko, sekarang dia bahkan menolak menerima kasus lain sebelum kasus Kuroko terpecahkan."

"Benarkah?"

"Kau tahu, Aomine—dia masih saja berniatan untuk membunuh siapa saja yang berani membunuh _Tetsu-nya_, " katanya sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

Akashi menyeringai atas pernyataan Midorima, tentang sebutan Aomine terhadap Tetsuya-nya maupun tentang sikap Aomine terhadap Tetsuya-nya. Memang bukan salah siapa-siapa, kenyataan bahwa Akashi dan Kuroko adalah sepasang kekasih sangat dirahasiakan. Terutama dari kakak sepupu Kuroko, Aomine Daiki.

"Pergilah, Shintarou. Hubungi Daiki untuk segera menemuiku,"

* * *

**~yuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyui~**

* * *

_BRAKK! _"Sial! Semua ini tak masuk akal! Bagaimana bisa seorang remaja berusia 17 tahun tiba-tiba terpanah dari belakang tanpa motif apapun?!" runtuk seorang pria _tan_ sambil menggebrak meja yang ada di restoran cepat saji. Pengunjung yang lain kemudian menempatkan pandangannya kepada pria _tan_ yang menimbulkan kegaduhan, tatapan minta maaf pun terlihat dari raut pria itu.

"Shh! Sabar dulu, Aominecchi," temannya, seorang pria tampan dengan surai kuning bernama Kise Ryouta, mencoba menenangkan pria itu, Aomine Daiki. Dengan pose berfikir, dia berkata, "Tapi, aku baru pertama kali mendengar hal ini… Saat pemakaman Kurokocchi, tak ada yang menyebutkan tentang hal itu…"—_lagian, yang datang waktu itu cuma anak-anak _Kiseki no Sedai, _apa yang lainnya tahu tentang kematian Kurokocchi, ya?_

"Hhh, itu karena kami emang enggak memberitahumu, bodoh!" umpat Aomine. "Saat ini, yang mengetahui kasus itu hanya beberapa dari pihak kepolisian—termasuk aku, Midorima, dan Akashi… dan sekarang kau."

"Eh?" Kise nampak terkejut, "Kenapa Akashicchi juga ikut campur? Bukannya, dia tidak terlalu suka dengan Kurokocchi, ya?"

"Entahlah," balas Aomine malas, dia mengambil satu kentang goreng dan memakannya, "Dan lagi, kurasa Tetsu yang tidak terlalu suka dengan Akashi."

"Kembali ke kasus. Apakah kalian berhasil melacak pelakunya? Seperti, dari mana dia melesatkan panahnya ke punggung Kurokocchi, atau apa?"

"Tidak ada." jawab Aomine, "Lagi pula, apakah kau tak merasa aneh? Orang tak akan meninggal secepat itu hanya karena punggungmu ditusuk dengan anak panah,"

"Mungkin, dalam baji anak panah tersebut ada racunnya?"

"Tidak ada."

"Sidik jari?"

"Mungkin ada, tapi milik Akashi karena dialah yang mencabut panah Tetsu saat ambulans datang, selain itu tidak ada lagi."

"Aneh. Mungkin Akashicchi yang membunuhnya?" tanya Kise asal.

"Hah," Aomine menyindir, "Tidak mungkin seseorang yang ada di depanmu melesatkan anak panah yang kemudian tertancap di punggungmu. Apakah kau benar-benar menanyakan hal itu?" Kini Aomine benar-benar menyesal menceritakannya pada Kise. Dari awal, memangnya alasan apa yang membuat Aomine menceritakan semuannya ke Model berisik yang merangkap pekerjaannya sebagai pilot itu?

"Aominecchi, bagaimana kalau—" _[Kobore dashita Netsu no Kakera chuu ni chitta Zanzou—] pip. _"Ada apa Akashi?" sapa Aomine kepada seseorang meneleponnya. Kise merengut, kesal karena seseorang mengganggu kalimatnya. Tapi, mungkin dia akan membiarkannya kali ini, karena kelihatannya yang mengintrupsi kalimatnya adalah mantan kaptennya saat di SMP dulu, Akashi Seijuurou.

"Hah, ketempatmu? Kenapa? Aku sibuk sekali," balas Aomine terhadap panggilan Akashi. Kemudian, mimik wajah Aomine berubah. Tampaknya ia serius sekali saat mendengarkan kalimat Akashi lewat panggilan itu.

Dan diakhiri dengan seringaian penuh kebencian, "Ya, aku akan segera kesana,"

"Ada apa Aominecchi?" tanya Kise kepo.

"Bukan apa-apa, Kise… kau nanti juga akan tahu sendiri," jawab Aomine sambil berdiri, "Kabar yang mengejutkan. Zaman benar-benar telah lepas dari tampuknya, tidak ada logika yang masuk akal…" tambah Aomine, meninggalkan Kise yang kebingungan akan tingkah Aomine.

_Sendi waktu yang telah terlepas dari tampuknya…_

_Oh…sebuah karma terkutuk…_

_Dan aku terlahir untuk memperbaikinya!_

* * *

**~yuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyui~**

* * *

Aomine memicingkan matanya, "Hah? Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu, Akashi?" hardiknya ketus.

Sejak kehilangan adik sepupunya, diri Aomine yang penuh semangat akan basket mulai memudar kembali. Rasa hambar yang dirasakan Aomine lebih hambar dan hampa ketimbang perasaan yang ia rasakan ketika pertama kali menemukan bahwa permainan basket itu membosankan dan tidak menyenangkan.

Akashi menelusuri lembar demi lembar file yang ia ambil dari tumpukan dokumen yang berserakan di mejanya dengan jari jemarinya yang lentik. Pria di depan Aomine hanya terkekeh pelan, kemudian menjawab, "Tidak ada. Kau sendiri juga tahu bagaimana hubunganku dengan Tetsuya." katanya, "Kau sendiri juga tahu kalau Tetsuya sangat membenciku." tambahnya dengan penuh penekanan pada kata 'benci'.

"Aku mengerti itu," balasnya lemah. Kepalanya menunduk, rasanya berat ketika memikirkan kembali kenangan-kenangan yang ia lewati bersama adik sepupunya itu. Kemudian tangannya mengepal dengan erat, matanya menatap nanar ke arah Akashi, nada bicaranya lantang, tanpa ada setitik keraguan di atasnya, "Percuma saja kau melakukan itu Akashi, Tetsu tak akan kembali!"

"Kau ini aneh," ejek Akashi, "Aku tak pernah bilang Tetsuya akan kembali, aku hanya—"

Aomine tersenyum mengejek, "Apa dirimu tak menyadari, Akashi?" sindirnya, "Kau bahkan tak menyadari bahwa kau menyimpan perasaan untuk Tetsu."

_Aku bukan tidak menyadari, malahan aku telah menyadarinya sejak lama, _"Begitukah?" tanyanya dengan nada sombong, "Lalu, bagaimana denganmu, Daiki? Bukankah, kau juga diam-diam menyukai Tetsuya?"

Mata Aomine mendelik, "Tidak." jawabnya mantap. Namun secara perlahan, kedua kakinya bergetar yang kemudian menjalar ke kedua tangannya, dan kecemasan itu sampai pada suaranya yang mulai serak, "Aku tidak menyimpan perasaan apapun… terhadap… Tetsu…"

Akashi menyeringai lebar, "Daiki, aku mengenal seseorang yang dapat membantu kasus ini."

"…" Aomine hanya terdiam.

"Seorang penyihir yang bernama Kagami Taiga."

**to be continued.**


	2. Illogical Questions

**A/N : Untuk semua, terimakasih karna uda me-review fict dengan ide mendadak ini-ssu! Semoga saja ide untuk fict ini terus muncul di otakku, karena kebanyakan ide-ide fict-ku terjun bebas(?). **

**Disclaimer : KnB bukan punyaku nanodayo!**

**WARNING : tidak ada hubungannya dengan lagu Ame no Jaku (Heaven's Weakness) milik GUMI, OOC, ga-je, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, dan masih banyak lagi.**

**Pair : AkaKuro, slight AoKuro, GoMxKuro, dan slight-slight lainnya**

* * *

**Heavenly Weakness: Illogical**

**.**

**2-Illogical Questions **

**.**

**.by: Yui-cchi.**

**.**

_ 'Kise-kun... Kau memiliki bakat akting yang bagus.'  
_

_._

_._

_._

_Pipipipip pipipipip pipipipip pipipipip pipipipip pipipipip pipipipip pipipi—_

_._

_'Sial, mimpi itu lagi.'_

_._

Seorang pemuda bersurai kuning menggeliat pelan setelah mematikan alarm berisik dari _smart-phone_-nya. Perlahan, ia mendekatkan layar _smart-phone_-nya ke wajahnya, melihat jam. Manik kuning madunya terbelalak seketika ketika melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 07.30 itu.

Kise memang sengaja memasang alarm itu, sekedar mengingatkan bahwa hari ini ia ada pemotretan pada pukul 7 pagi.

Pemuda itu—Kise langsung terpejat, ketika menyadari bahwa alarm tersebut telah berbunyi sejak 30 menit yang lalu. _Gawat_, pikirnya. Rasa kantuknya hilang seketika, rasanya seperti adrenalin telah menjalar ke sekujur tubuh atletisnya. Dia pun terduduk dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Pukul 07.30, itu artinya pemotretan telah dimulai sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Mungkin pemotreran akan ditunda karena kelalaiannya. Dan ia sangat yakin bahwa _manager-_nya akan meruntukinya habis-habisan karena terlambat.

Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Kise terlambat, baik itu dalam karir model-nya maupun karirnya sebagai pilot.

Kise merasa aneh akhir-akhir ini—tepatnya semenjak sebulan yang lalu, sejak mendapati kabar bahwa sahabatnya, Kuroko, telah meninggal dunia dengan cara yang sangat mengherankan. Kise yang biasanya _on-time_ menjadi teledor.

_How un-cool, _pikirnya lagi, dia memasang senyuman pedih, _I'm a professional, yet… I'm doing this. _

Dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur empuknya lagi, membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal putih yang ada di dekatnya. Perlahan-lahan ia menggosok-gosokkan wajahnya ke bantalnya. Sedikit basah. Kemudian, ia kebali membenamkan wajahnya, meredam isakan yang ia buat. Air matanya meresap ke kain putih bantalnya.

Kise yang awalnya memang tak mengetahui sebab kematian Kuroko tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Kini ia terpukul, kabar yang diceritakan Aomine membuat kesedihan yang selama ini ia pendam meruak kembali. Kise sudah tak dapat membendung luapan perasaannya.

_Persetan dengan karirku! Aku pasti akan menemukan siapa yang berani membunuh Kurokocchi dan membuatnya menyesal dengan tanganku sendiri!_

Pagi itu, Kise menemukan kembali kata '_revenge_' (balas dendam) dalam kamus kehidupannya.

* * *

**~yuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyui~**

* * *

Di pagi yang sama, di sebuah distrik pertokoan, dapat terlihat ramainya orang-orang berlalu-lalang. Terkadang, kejadian seperti pencurian sudah tidak asing lagi terjadi di sepanjang jalan pertokoan yang begitu padat dengan masyarakat. Distrik Pertokoan _Yousei._

Memang kualitas barang dagangan dan pelayanan di toko-toko distrik itu sangat memuaskan. Dan toko yang memiliki kepopuleran tertinggi adalah sebuah _patisserie _mungil yang bernuansa taman indah. _Licht, _sebuah _pastry-shop_ yang paling populer di distrik pertokoan itu. Dan alasan mengapa toko itu begitu populer adalah rahasia di balik rasa yang beraneka ragam dari produknya, dan _patissier_ yang menciptakannya, Murasakibara Atsushi.

Lelaki jakung bersurai violet itu menyusuri jalanan yang ramai dengan bosan. Raut wajahnya tak terlihat bersemangat, matanya selalu terlihat sayu, kemudian hal yang selalu menjadi ciri khas-nya adalah jajanan yang selalu ia makan kapan pun dan di mana pun ia berada.

Musim gugur ini terasa begitu dingin. Murasakibara jadi enggan membuka tokonya di cuaca seperti ini. Dingin. Hawa itu rasanya menusuk-nusuk sampai ke tulang-tulangnya, namun raut wajahnya tetap tak berubah. Udara dingin tak pernah ia hiraukan, tetapi ia masih tetap merasakannya; berapa pun jaket yang ia pakai, kehangatan itu tak akan pernah ia rasakan lagi semenjak kejadian itu. Dan dia tahu dia akan menghancurkan siapapun yang membuatnya merasa seperti ini.

Dia sangat membenci perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan terhadap seseorang itu; Kuroko Tetsuya. Tetapi, ia lebih benci lagi terhadap orang yang telah membuat teman baiknya pergi dari hidupnya. Benci! Benci! Benci! Dia tak akan memaafkan orang itu!

Tak lama, Murasakibara akhirnya sampai ke depan pintu kaca milik tokonya. Ketika ia hendak mengambil kunci dari kantung mantel tebalnya, ia mendengar seseorang berbicara kepadanya.

"Atsushi." Panggil suara itu. Dia tahu betul siapa pemilik suara ini. Dan sang pemilik suara juga tahu betul bahwa Murasakibara tahu. Lelaki jakung itu hanya diam. Suara itu pun kembali terdengar, "Hari ini kau terlambat membuka toko."

Murasakibara mendesah pelan, "Ya, aku tahu," jawabnya pendek. "Kau juga. Jarang sekali kau mampir ke tokoku—"

"—Aka-chin."

Sang pemilik suara yang disebut sebagai Aka-chin—Akashi Seijuurou, hanya menyeringai mendengar respon dari mantan teman se-timnya itu. Dia memakai jas yang biasa ia kenakan dengan berbalut mantel hitam serta _scarf_ biru muda yang terlihat mencolok. "Tak apa, bukan? Ini hari yang dingin, aku ingin memesan sesuatu yang hangat."

"Terserah kau saja," timpalnya malas sambil membuka kunci pada tokonya, kemudian membukanya dan mempersilahkan Akashi masuk. Papan bertuliskan 'Closed' dibiarkan begitu saja, sepertinya ia tak ingin ada pelanggan yang masuk; untuk saat ini. "Bisakah kau membuang _scarf_ jelek itu? Aku benci warnaya,"_—mengingatkanku pada Kuro-chin…_

Akashi hanya diam dan melepas mantelnya setelah masuk ke dalam toko, dia juga melepas _scarf_ yang ia kenakan. "Kau sedikit berubah, Atsushi." Komentar Akashi halus.

Murasakibara mempersilahkan Akashi duduk di dekat _counter_ agar mereka dapat berbincang-bincang lebih lama. Kemudian, ia melepas mantelnya dan meletakkannya di tempat yang sama dengan jajanannya; memperlihatkan seragam _patissier_ yang ia kenakan. Baru setelah itu, Murasakibara menjawab, "Semua orang berubah Aka-chin," katanya sambil mengambil bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue untuk tokonya, tak lupa minuman hangat yang dipesan Akashi. "Tak terkecuali kau." Tambahnya.

Akashi mengetuk-ngetuk pelan meja yang terbuat dari kaca bening dengan jari-jari panjangnya yang lentik. Menggumamkan '_Hmm.._' sambil menatap kosong ke arah yang tak menentu.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, Murasakibara datang dengan secangkir coklat panas dengan sepiring kecil _opera_. "_Opera?_" tanya Akashi heran, ia menaikkan salah satu alisnya, merasa bahwa dirinya tak memesan apapun selain minuman hangat. "Aku sangat yakin aku tak memesan ini."

"Itu untukmu karena telah mengunjungi tokoku, Aka-chin," jawabnya setelah selesai menata meja Akashi, kemudian ia menyeringai; matanya menatap tajam ke arah Akashi, "Apa yang kau mau dariku?"

Akashi memasang wajah terkejut, meski sebenarnya tidak seperti itu. "Ini tentang Tetsuya—"

"Berhenti."

Akashi hanya diam. Ini tidak seperti dirinya sendiri, biasanya dia tak suka diperintah. Tetapi, sekarang dan dulu adalah dua hal yang berbeda.

"Jika Aka-chin kesini cuma untuk membahas masalah Kuro-chin… jangan harap aku mau mendengarkan," ujar Murasakibara datar sambil memandang rendah Akashi.

* * *

**~yuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyui~**

* * *

Rasa kesal dan dongkol yang bercampur dengan amarah. Sang pria bermanik hererokrom ini berulang kali menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas. Memang betul, dia tak puas dengan perkataan Murasakibara tadi pagi. Dan yang paling membuatnya kesal adalah sikap sang raksasa ungu itu terhadap dirinya; tak biasanya dia membantah perintah—atau setidaknya permintaan Akashi.

Dia sedang duduk santai di depan laptop di ruang kerjanya. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah buku usang yang tergeletak di dekatnya. Buku berwarna kehitam-hitaman yang warnannya sudah agak pudar, dan tercetak tulisan "_Tetsuya's Diary_" diatasnya. Sebenarnya, tulisan itu sebelumnya tidak ada di sana, hanya saja Akashi tiba-tiba ingin menandainya dan begitulah hasilnya.

"Sekarang aku tahu, Tetsuya," gumamnya lirih; matanya menerawang jauh, "Aku tahu maksud dari bunga Akasia yang kau tunjukkan waktu itu."

_A secret love; _sebuah cinta rahasia. Itulah yang Akashi pikirkan. Dia memiliki asumsi bahwa Kuroko menganggap bunga Akasia adalah simbol hubungan mereka berdua. Sebuah cinta yang dirahasiakan, mungkin tak ada yang tahu tentang hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya.

Paling tidak, yang diketahui oleh orang lain adalah perasaan benci Kuroko terhadap Akashi karena sudut pandang dan cara berfikir mereka yang bertolah belakang; termasuk prinsip yang dikecam oleh kedua belah pihak.

Tapi, nyatanya mereka berdua saling jatuh cinta. Aneh.

Pandangan Akashi kembali fokus terhadap buku usang di hadapannya. Dia pun memutuskan untuk meraihnya, membuka dan melihat isi buku itu untuk kesekian kalinya.

Hanya beberapa kali selama sehari sejak buku itu berada di bawah kekuasaannya. Setidaknya, sejak sebulan yang lalu ia mendapatkan buku itu dari pelatih SMA Seirin, Aida Riko—yang sudah menekuni karirnya sejak ia duduk di bangku kelas 1 SMA.

Hanya dua halaman yang terisi tulisan—sisanya nihil. Rasanya seakan-akan Kuroko tak pernah menulis kenangannya ke buku yang ada di tangan Akashi saat ini. Namun, Akashi tak percaya akan pernyataan itu, dan dia tahu betul bahwa ia tak pernah salah.

—_Since I always win, I'm always right._

Motto lama. Sepertinya, ia sudah thampir tak pernah mengucapkan kalimat itu sejak timnya dikalahkan oleh tim Seirin di Turnamen Musim Dingin saat tahun pertamanya ketika ia masih bersekolah di SMA Rakuzan.

Mata Akashi menyusuri tiap guratan rapi Kuroko yang terdapat pada halaman pertama. Mungkin sudah puluhan, bahkan ratusan kali Akashi membaca tulisan itu berulang-ulang. Tetap saja ia tak mengerti.

Tak ada yang mengerti, alasan mengapa Akashi terus saja membaca curahan hati mendiang kekasihnya. Memang tak dapat dipungkiri, kenyataan bahwa Akashi telah berubah; meski tak banyak perubahan yang telah ia alami, tetap saja perubahan-perubahan Akashi menimbulkan sedikit ganjalan pada hati orang di sekitarnya.

'_Sabtu, 22 September 2008' _Akashi membaca baris paling atas dalam benakknya. Tahun itu; tahun dimana Kuroko masih menjadi murid SMA kelas satu. Saat-saat ketika Kuroko dan Akashi masih belum menjadi sepasang kekasih.

'_Ini pertamakalinya aku menulis hal seperti ini. Terimakasih kepada Kagami-kun yang tiba-tiba saja memberiku buku tua ini. Aku sempat berfikir kalau sebenarnya Kagami-kun hanya ingin membuang buku ini dengan cara memberikannya padaku. Memangnya aku ini tempat sampah apa?_

_Tetapi, perasaan itu hilang seketika saat Kagami-kun bilang buku ini adalah buku spesial. Mungkin, jika aku adalah orang lain, aku akan menganggap semua perkataan Kagami-kun hanyalah kebohongan belaka. Namun, aku tak melihat setitik kebohonganpun di matanya, malahan ia menunjukkanku ekspresi yang—entah bagaimana aku harus mengungkapkannya._

_Hei, Kagami-kun, apakah ini tercantum dalam misiku? Dan ketika aku menanyakan hal tersebut kepadanya, ia hanya tersenyum simpul dan berkata bahwa semua hal yang terjadi pasti memiliki makna._

_Kurasa dia tahu sesuatu.'_

Akashi mengernyitkan dahinya. Meski ia telah membaca tulisan itu berulang-ulang kali, ia masih tidak dapat menebak apa yang dimaksud dengan kata 'misi' pada tulisan milik Kuroko tersebut, dan apa hubungan semua itu denga Kagami Taiga.

_Sial, _runtuk Akashi dalam hati. Entah mengapa setiap kali Akashi berusaha mengeruk informasi dari Kagami, ia selalu saja mengelak. Apalagi, setelah Akashi berhasil menguak identitas asli Kagami—seorang penyihir, pria beralis bercabang itu kini tak pernah menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Akashi hanya menghela nafas panjang akan kenangan itu, sungguh masa-masa yang menyebalkan. Tetapi, Akashi sekarang sudah tak perlu khawatir akan hal itu lagi, karena masalah itu sudah diurus oleh Aomine Daiki.

Kemudian, ia melanjutkan kegiatan membaca buku harian Kuroko.

'_Minggu, 23 September 2008'_

'_Aku sudah mengerti mengapa Kagami-kun berkata bahwa buku ini adalah buku spesial. Seorang pria dengan manik heterokrom memberitahuku. Kurasa buku ini adalah sebuah buku ajaib. Dan yang terpenting, aku juga sudah mengerti apa maksud Kagami-kun memberiku buku ini. Pria itu—sebut saja Hanakotoba—memberitahuku hampir semuanya. Ternyata memang ada hubungannya dengan misiku._

_Oh ya, aku menyebutnya Hanakotoba karena dia terus saja menceramahiku dengan berbagai nama bunga serta artinya. Lagi pula siapa yang peduli? Dia juga menolak untuk memberi tahu nama aslinya. Pria yang aneh. _

_Dia mengingatkanku pada seseorang._'

Dan di bagian ini, makin banyak hal yang Akashi tak mengerti. Mengapa buku ini spesial? Siapa pria heterokrom yang ditemui Kuroko? Dan apa alasan Kagami memberi Kuroko buku usang ini? Apa sebenarnya misi Kuroko itu?

Dan yang paling membuat Akashi penasaran adalah; apa sebenarnya Kuroko Tetsuya itu?

* * *

**~yuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyui~**

* * *

Sebuah suara mungil yang manis terdengar lemah di sebuah ruangan yang lembab dan redup, "_Na_, Kagami-kun," panggil suara itu.

"Bolehkah aku pergi dari sini?"

Seseorang yang dipanggil Kagami yang berada tepat di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengusap pelan kepala gadis mungil yang memanggilnya. "Sebentar lagi, kau masih belum pulih sepenuhnya—"

"—Tetsuna…"

**To be continued.**


	3. Illogical Person

**A/N: **_**Omooo~**_** sankyuu buat semua yang sudah review dan nge-fav fict ini. Maaf ya, kalau updatenya agak lama. Apalagi untuk fict.-ku yang lain... sulit banget cari waktu luang di tengah-tengah jadwalku yang memang padat banget. **

**Dan sekedar mengingatkan, jalan cerita dalam fict ini mungkin enggak banyak yang aku ambil dari ZnT... **

**Disclaimer : KnB bukan punyaku nanodayo!**

**Warning: ****tidak ada hubungannya dengan lagu Ame no Jaku (Heaven's Weakness) milik GUMI, OOC, miss-typo(s), ga-je, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, dan masih banyak lagi.**

**Pairing: Akakuro, dan slight-slight yang lain**

* * *

"Akashi-kun."

"Hnn."

"Jika aku mati nanti, apakah kau akan berduka dan menyesali kepergianku?"

"Eh?"—_apa yang kau bicarakan?_

"Jika aku tiada, akankah kau terus mencariku?"

"Apa yang kau—"

"Jika aku mencoba untuk membunuhmu, akankah kau membenciku untuk selamanya?"

"Tetsuya, aku—"

**Heaven's Weakness: Illogical**

**.**

**3-Illogical Person**

**.**

**.by: Yui-cchi.**

**.**

_Hhhh! _Akashi menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dia tersentak dari tempat tidurnya, nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Setelah mengatur nafasnya, segera memeriksa sekelilingnya. Kamar yang bernuansa hitam-kelabu-putih, tak salah lagi ini adalah kamar miliknya.

Akashi mencoba untuk duduk, salah satu tangannya menjadi tumpuan tubuhnya, dan tangan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk menyibakkan poninya yang sudah agak panjang. Keningnya sedikit basah karena keringat. Mimpi buruk telah menghantui tidur lelapnya.

Sebenarnya, pria bersurai merah yang satu ini tak begitu menyukai poni panjang. Namun, sindiran dari Kuroko tentang parasnya membuatnya ragu untuk memotong poninya. Kuroko berkata bahwa Akashi terlihat lebih tampan ketika memiliki poni panjang.

Demi cinta, ia tak akan memotong poninya pendek-pendek. Sungguh alasan yang konyol.

Akashi sudah tak tahan lagi. Kesabarannya sudah menipis, dan tak akan membiarkan kematian Kuroko menjadi sebuah misteri yang tak terpecahkan. Tangannya pun mencoba meraih smart-phone-nya untuk menelepon sekertarisnya.

"Minta Reo untuk menggantikanku selama aku tak ada, Kouki," ujarnya pada sekertarisnya, Furihata Kouki, melalui telepon. Dan 'Reo' yang dimaksud Akashi adalah Mibuchi Reo, wakilnya.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari pihak yang lain, Akashi memutus teleponnya tanpa mengucap sepatah kata-kata lagi. Pikirannya kembali melayang ke masa lalunya. Masa di mana ia dan Tetsuya masih bersama.

* * *

**~yuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyui~**

* * *

Salju turun dengan lebatnya malam itu. Di sebuah daerah terpencil, terlihat seorang gadis sedang berjalan terseok-seok. Raut wajahnya membiru karena dinginnya malam bersalju, bahkan suara gemeletuk giginya terdengar dengan jelas. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat tubuhnya, merapatkan jaket tebal yang ia kenakan. Meski begitu, ia tetap merasakan dinginnya malam yang menusuk-nusuk sampai ke tulang-tulangnya.

Rasanya tak kuat lagi ia berjalan lebih jauh. Pandangannya sudah mengabur, dia bahkan sudah lupa dimanakah arah tujuannya. Darah yang telah membeku dapat terlihat di betisnya yang tak tertutupi apapun. Ia bertelanjang kaki, sehingga telapak kakinya dan betisnya memerah. Hanya sebuah jaket tebal dan gaun putih se-lutut yang membalut tubuhnya.

Di saat seperti ini, ia bersyukur ia memiliki rambut yang panjang. Dia sudah tak perlu repot-repot mengenakan _scraf_. Surai biru mudanya menjuntai hingga ke bagian pahanya.

Semakin lama, semakin sakit. Telapak kakinya mengalami luka yang parah karena menapak di salju terlalu lama tanpa alas. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Tubuhnya pun terjatuh dan kesadarannya menghilang. Dia bisa saja meninggal bila saja tak ada orang yang memungutnya dan membawanya ke tempat yang hangat.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Midorima?" terdengar nada kekhawatiran di dalam pertanyaan itu. Seorang polisi yang sedang patroli menemukan seorang gadis yang berumur sekitar 15 tahun-an terjatuh dengan tak sadarkan diri dengan luka di seluruh kakinya. Setelah diperiksa lagi, ternyata bahu kirinya juga terluka, terdapat luka tembakan yang menembus bahunya. Kini, gadis itu tengah berbaring di ruang jaga di pos polisi terdekat.

Polisi itu—Aomine, bersama dengan seorang dokter—Midorima, tengah berada didalam percakapan yang cukup serius. "_Frostbite_, kakinya berada terlalu lama di atas salju dan tanpa alas kaki, sehingga terjadilah luka bakar seperti ini." Jelas pemuda bersurai hijau itu sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak melorot.

"Bagaimana dengan luka di bahunya?" tanya Aomine lagi.

"Tak usah khawatir." Jawab Midorima pendek, "Aku sudah mengatasinya."

Polisi yang tengah berjaga itu hanya mendesah. "Kalau saja aku tak menggantikan _shift_ Kotarou, mungkin aku tak akan pernah bertemu dengan gadis ini... tanpa tanda pengenal... tanpa ada nomor yang bisa di hubungi..." keluhnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Keduanya pun terdiam.

"Aomine."

"Hnn."

"Gadis ini... mirip sekali dengan Kuroko."

"..."

"..."

"Aku tahu itu."

* * *

**~yuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyui~**

* * *

Di tengah lelapnya, seorang gadis bersurai biru muda merasakan rasa sakit yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Kedua kelopak matanya perlahan-lahan membuka, dan ia menemukan dirinya berbaring di sebuah ruangan yang sama sekali tak ia kenali. Ia pun mengecek seluruh tubuhnya. Masih dengan gaun minim yang sama, hanya saja ada perban yang membalut kaki bagian bawahnya dan bahunya.

Gadis itu mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian yang menimpanya sebelum ia terbaring di tempat yang terasa begitu asing baginya ini. Tubuhnya mencoba untuk berdiri, namun rasa sakit yang hebat itu menahannya.

Kemudian, terdengar langkah seseorang yang masuk, "Hentikan usaha yang sia-sia itu." ujar sebuah suara bariton yang berat. Gadis itu pun memfokuskan matanya terhadap sumber suara, dan menemukan seseorang berseragam polisi yang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. Kulitnya berwarna kecoklatan dan gelap, dengan surai biru tua dan manik yang senada.

"Kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

Gadis itu tak mengingat jika ia mengetahui pria asing yang berada di hadapannya. Dia bahkan tak mengingat apapun selain kejadian acak yang terputar dalam pikirannya. Memori tak logis yang berisi pertumpahan darah, ruangan bawah tanah, teriakan, dan suara langkah kaki orang-orang yang berbondong-bondong—entah apa yang mereka lakukan.

Pikirannya kacau. Dia bahkan tak mengenali dirinya sendiri.

Pria _tan_ itu hanya memandangi gadis yang terbaring lemah di posnya dengan tatapan heran. "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya, "Aku Aomine Daiki."

Gadis itu perlahan mencoba memposisikan dirinya dalam posisi duduk, awalnya ia gagal, namun karena pria yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Aomine itu berangsur-angsur berlari ke sampingnya untuk membantunya, ia pun berhasil duduk dengan bantuan bantal-bantal di belakangnya. Selama itu, ia hanya memperhatikan wajah Aomine dengan tatapan asing.

"Na… ma…?" ujar gadis itu lirih, "Aku… aku…" raut wajah gadis itu pun berubah, wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi panik, kacau, dan bingung.

"Kau tidak mengingat namamu?"—_sama seperti dugaan Midorima…_

"Bagaimana dengan umurmu?"

"U...mur..?" gadis itu masih terlihat bingung, Aomine hanya menjawab pertanyaannya dengan anggukan. "15.. tahun..."

"Tempat tinggal?" tanya Aomine sekali lagi, gadis itu kembali menggeleng.

"Apa saja yang kau ingat?"

"Aku... berumur 15 tahun. Aku... harus membunuh seseorang... Aku harus melenyapkannya... Aku.. tak ingat apapun lagi.."

Perlahan, air mata turun dari salah satu matanya. Mengangguk pelan atas pertanyaan Aomine. "Apa… yang harus… aku… lakukan…?" isaknya lirih sambil mengusap air matanya dengan msalah satu tangannya yang tidak terluka.

Aomine mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia sendiri juga tak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan. Akhir-akhir ini, sejak ia bertemu dengan Kagami beberapa hari yang lalu, pikirannya tidak pernah fokus ke pekerjaannya. Pikirannya penuh dengan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Aomine akhirnya membuka mulutnya, "_Na_…" panggilnya, entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba suaranya menjadi sedikit parau. "Boleh aku menamaimu untuk sementara?"

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"_Jaa_, Aku akan memanggilmu… Tetsu," cetusnya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman misterius, "Apakah kau keberatan?"

Gadis itu menggeleng.

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan membantumu sampai ingatanmu pulih."

* * *

**~yuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyui~**

* * *

Suasana hati Akashi saat ini sedang buruk—lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Akashi tahu, Aomine telah bertemu dengan Kagami. Dan ia juga tahu bahwa Kagami sedikit bercerita tentang Tetsuya kepada Aomine. Dan sedikit banyak, ia tahu bahwa Kagami Taiga terlibat dalam masalah ini. Namun, yang membuatnya kesal adalah jawaban Aomine saat Akashi berusaha mengambil informasinya.

Memori siang itu masih terukir jelas, dan menimbulkan ganjalan yang besar dalam hatinya.

_=Flashback=_

_Siang itu, Akashi mengundang Aomine untuk makan siang bersamanya di sebuah café yang terletak di tengah-tengah kota Tokyo. Maksud dari undangannya adalah untuk mengeruk informasi yang Aomine dapat dari Kagami Taiga. Akashi tahu bahwa Aomine sempat mengobrol dengan Kagami beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan Akashi tahu Aomine menyembunyikan hal itu darinya._

_Setelah mereka menghabiskan santapan masing-masing, Akashi mengambil secangkir kopi yang ada di sampingnya, mendekatkan bibir cangkir tersebut kemudian berkata sebelum meminum kopi panas itu, "Apa yang Taiga katakan padamu?" _

_Aomine menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Hah?" Pria _tan_ itu memasang ekspresi kebingungan. _

"_Tidak usah berpura-pura bodoh. Aku tahu kau menemui Taiga."_

_Kemudian keduanya terdiam. Seringaian kecil pun terbentuk di sudut bibir Aomine, "Aku sudah menduganya…"_

"_Lalu?"_

"_Aku tak akan bercerita banyak. Tapi, aku memperingatkan kau untuk memeriksa latar belakang dirimu sendiri terlebih dahulu."_

_Akashi hanya bisa memandang Aomine dengan tatapan misterius._

_=Flashback end=_

Hanya ada satu dipikirannya. Apa hubungan kematian Tetsuya dengan latar belakang dirinya? Keluarganya kah? Hartanya? Orang tuanya? Atau kenyataan bahwa mereka menjalin hubungan homoseksual?

Terlalu banyak kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi. Dan Akashi tak bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan.

* * *

**~yuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyui~**

* * *

Himuro Tatsuya, sahabat baik Kagami Taiga serta asisten pribadi Murasakibara Atsushi, sedang menikmati _strawberry short cake_ yang Murasakibara buat untuk cemilan mereka di apartemen milik mereka. Himuro tersenyum simpul melihat Murasakibara yang melahap potongan-potongan kue itu dengan lahap.

"Atsushi." Panggil Himuro lembut. "Aku dengar kau bertemu dengan mantan kapten Rakuzan beberapa hari yang lalu…"

Murasakibara terhenti sejenak, menatap mata Himuro sekilas, "Iya. Aku terkejut kau mengetahuinya," jawabnya jujur.

Himuro tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja." Timpalnya.

Kemudian, tiba-tiba saja atmosfer santai yang ada di antara mereka berubah, "Apa kau mendengar berita dari ketua bahwa rencana malam lalu gagal?"

Murasakibara menjatuhkan garpunya, "Apa?"

"Dia kabur. Aku belum mendapat penjelasan lengkap, namun ketua berkata bahwa tubuhnya menolak memori kehidupan sebelumnya."

"Apa kau berbicara tentang Kuro-chin?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kuro-chin itu bodoh."

Himuro hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar pernyataan Murasakibara, "Atsushi, bisakah kau menebak dimana keberadaannya sekarang?"

"Entahlah…"

"Tempat Aomine Daiki."

Mata Murasakibara mendelik, dia tak pernah menyangka sebelumnya bahwa hal seperti ini akan terjadi, "Sepertinya, kedamaian dunia sebentar lagi akan terguncang…"

* * *

**.to be continued.**


	4. Illogical Past

**Heavenly Weakness: Illogical**

**.**

**4-Illogical Past**

**.**

**.**

**.by: Yui-cchi.**

**.**

'_Mereka juga sempat disebut sebagai _Arbor vitae_…'_

.

.

Di kediaman utama keluarga Akashi di Kyoto, terdapat sebuah perpustakaan raksasa di bawah tanah, tepatnya di bawah rumah utama—milik pemimpin keluarga, Akashi Seishirou, Kakek Akashi Seijuurou. Dalam perpustakaan tersebut terdapat ratusan rak-rak besar yang menjulang sampai ke langit-langit, terisi buku-buku, beberapa rak terisi buku-buku tua, beberapa rak terisi dengan buku-buku yang masih baru dan tersampul dengan rapi, beberapa juga merupakan catatan rahasia keluarga Akashi—yang tersembunyi di sebuah ruang kecil yang sedikit sempit di ujung perpustakaan. Sang tuan muda yang masih belum mendapatkan hak warisnya ini pun sekarang sedang menyusup ke dalam ruang rahasia itu; pasalnya, hanya pemimpin keluarga Akashi yang dapat masuk ke dalamnya.

Dan jika kau menanyakan bagaimana Akashi bisa masuk, jawabannya adalah: Akashi mendapatkan kuncinya setelah mengecoh kakeknya—Akashi Seishirou. Sungguh perilaku seorang cucu yang tidak patut di contoh.

Ruangan sempit itu sedikit redup. Disana berbaris dua rak besar yang penuh dengan buku-buku tua dan sebuah meja di sampingnya. Buku-buku dalam rak-rak besar itu merupakan catatan rahasia keluarga Akashi yang biasanya ditulis oleh pemimpin keluarga. Dari yang paling ujung dan paling atas Akashi menelusuri deretan buku yang tersusun rapi dengan teliti, dan hal yang membuatnya tersanjung adalah ia sama sekali tak menemukan catatan yang ditulis oleh kakeknya. Sepertinya, catatan itu disimpan di sebuah tempat yang lebih aman karena buku itu milik _the current Emperor of Akashi Household._

'_Hah, dasar pak tua…' _gerutu Akashi kesal. Jari jemarinya menelusuri ulang jajaran buku-buku tersebut, lalu menemukan sebuah buku yang menarik perhatiannya. Buku itu berjudul "_Arbor Vitae_" yang ditulis oleh Akashi Zenjirou—pemimpin ke-2 pada tahun 1879.

"_Arbor Vitae…_ Pohon… Kehidupan?" gumam Akashi sambil mencermati tiap detail buku kusam yang kertasnya sudah menguning. Dia pun membuka halaman pertama, tulisan di dalamnya sudah nyaris pudar. Isi dari halaman tersebut tampak seperti latar belakang pencatatan jika berdasarkan asumsi Akashi.

Ia membaca buku tersebut dalam hati, '_Kami, sebagai pembawa kekuatan pohon Kehancuran, bersyukur karena sejak pemimpin pertama menjalin kontrak dengan Dewa, kami—sebagai Klan Akashi—diberkahi kekuatan besar yang dapat menyalahi logika dunia ini. Terkadang, saya sempat terbesit pertanyaan kenapa klan kami diberi kekuatan ini? Haruskah kami berbangga atas kekuatan itu? Dan sampai sekarang saya masih belum menemukan jawabannya._'

'_Saya sangat berharap catatan ini dapat berguna untuk pemimpin klan sesudah saya._'

Akashi berhenti sejenak. Ia mulai mencerna informasi yang begitu sedikit yang baru saja ia baca. '_Klan?_' tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu, ia membalikkan lembaran pada halaman selanjutnya. Terdapat tanggal penulisan serta judul kecil di pojok kanan lembar itu.

Akashi kembali membacanya. '_Pohon Kehancuran dan Pohon Permulaan_'

'_Mungkin saja anda telah mengetahui apa pohon Kehancuran itu maupun penyihir Kehancuran serta pohon Permulaan beserta penyihirnya. Karena, sebagai pemimpin klan kita wajib menguasai sihir dari pohon Kehancuran. Pohon Kehancuran saat ini masih tertidur, begitu pula dengan pohon Permulaan. Pemimpin pertama mengatakan bahwa dahulu yang menciptakan dunia ini adalah pohon Permulaan, dan pohon Kehancuran berusaha merusaknya, sehingga terjadi persaingan hebat antara kedua pohon Dewa tersebut. Dalam pertempuran yang sengit itu pohon Permulaan dan pohon Kehancuran dibuat tertidur oleh sang Dewa, sehingga akibatnya penciptaan dunia masih belum sempurna. Dan sudah menjadi tugas kita, sebagai pemegang sihir terkuat untuk menghancurkan pohon Permulaan sebelum ia bangkit kembali._'

'_Alasannya adalah; pohon Permulaan akan kembali menyempurnakan dunia ini. Yang berarti me-_reset_ segalanya untuk kembali ke awal, menghancurkan semua yang ada dan membuat dunia yang baru, dengan segala logika yang ada. Karena memang pohon Permulaan memegang seluruh logika dunia, dan pohon Kehancuran adalah kebalikannya, kitalah yang menyalahi logika dunia. Saya masih belum mengerti secara detail, namun hal yang diperintahkan ke kami hanyalah untuk menghentikan kebangkitan dari pohon Permulaan dan menjaga keseimbangan dalam dunia ini._'

'_Pohon Permulaan. Energi yang telah menciptakan dunia ini. Saya tak begitu mengetahui detail darinya, hanya saja yang kami ketahui pohon ini hanya memiliki kekuatan untuk melindungi, memperbaiki, dan menyembuhkan. Serta para pengemban kekuatannya tak diperbolehkan untuk melakukan hal-hal yang menyalahi logika dunia, tak boleh membunuh maupun menyakiti yang lain. Berbeda dengan kita, yang diberi kekuatan untuk menyalahi semua itu._'

Akashi kembali terdiam. Ia bingung dengan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan sihir pohon dewa atau yang semacamnya. Terlalu banyak hal yang ia tak mengerti. Namun, dalam kasus ini, ia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa ia termasuk dalam penyihir Kehancuran—tetapi masalahnya, ia sangat yakin 100% bahwa ia tak dapat melakukan hal-hal supernatural seperti sihir.

Dan hal yang lain; ia sangat yakin kakeknya mengetahui sesuatu tentang hal yang berhubungan dengan pohon Kehancuran maupun pohon Permulaan. Senyuman—yang kelewat manis—tersungging di paras indahnya. Dia beranjak dari duduknya sambil menmbawa buku tua itu dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan sempit itu; menuju ke tempat kakeknya—Akashi Seishirou, seorang pria yang lebih rumit dari seorang Seijuurou.

* * *

**~yuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyui~**

* * *

Suara ketukan pintu yang keras telah membangunkan seorang gadis dari lelapnya. Dia menoleh ke samping untuk melihat jam yang terletak di meja kecil sebelah kasurnya. Jam 08.30, _siapa gerangan yang bertamu di waktu kerja seperti ini?_ Pikir gadis itu—Tetsu, heran. Dengan sedikit rasa kantuk, ia pun memaksakan dirinya untuk beranjak dari ranjang hangatnya. Kaki dan bahunya masih terasa sakit, namun berkat pengobatan oleh Midorima, rasa sakit itu sudah tak begitu terasa lagi.

Setelah Tetsu keluar dari kamarnya, ia menemukan keheningan di seisi rumah. _Oh, Aomine-san sudah berangkat sepertinya,_ gumamnya. Kemudian, ketukan itu kembali terdengar. "Sebentar…" balas Tetsu sedikit keras.

Tangan putih pucatnya meraih gagang pintu dan memutar kenopnya dengan hati-hati. Saat pintu itu telah terbuka, ia menemukan seorang pria dengan rambut pirang berdiri di sana. Ketika menyadari keberadaan Tetsu, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat terkejut.

"Selamat pagi, anda mencari siapa?" tanya Tetsu sopan. Dia masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Menunggu pria bersurai pirang itu untuk merespon. Wajahnya terlihat sangat sendu, tatapannya terhalang oleh poni yang menutupi kedua mata kuning madunya. Sebuah senyuman perih tersungging di bibirnya.

"Ah, aku mencari Aomine Daiki. Apakah dia masih ada di dalam, aku tahu ini adalah waktu orang-orang untuk bekerja dan—" Tetsu mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan mendekatkan ke depan mulut pria bersurai pirang itu, sambil tersenyum tipis. Membuat rona merah tertambat pada pipi sang pria.

"Tak perlu dijelaskan. Sepertinya, hari ini Aomine-san berangkat lebih awal dari biasanya, jadi dia sudah tak ada di rumah." Ujar gadis itu dengan suara yang membuat hati sang surai pirang bergetar. Suaranya begitu lembut, merdu, dan anggun.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan—"

Lagi-lagi gadis bersurai biru muda itu menyelanya, "Apakah anda teman baik Aomine-san?"

"Eh?" Sekarang pria itu telah dibuat bingung olehnya. Karena merasa bahwa Aomine dan dirinya dekat, ia pun mengangguk. "Kami sama-sama alumnus dari SMP Teiko, dan sering bermain basket bersama, sih-ssu…"

"Tolong, jika anda tidak keberatan, maukah anda secangkir kopi dan menceritakan saya tentang Aomine-san?" pinta gadis itu sambil menatap lurus ke manik kuning madunya. "Ada yang ingin saya pastikan…"

.

.

Menolak permintaan gadis adalah hal yang tabu baginya. Jadi, pria bersurai pirang itu—Kise Ryouta, seperti yang ia beritahukan kepada gadis yang ada di hadapannya, sedang tersenyum gelisah sejak pertama kali ia duduk di sofa ruang tamu dan di suguhi secangkir kopi. Gadis yang mengaku bernama Tetsu itu hanya duduk di seberangnya, menunggu reaksi dari pria dewasa yang ada di hadapannya.

Kemudian, Tetsu mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari sakunya, yang ternyata adalah sebuah foto dari—"Apakah anda mengenal pria ini?" tanya gadis itu dengan setitik nada kecemasan.

—Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kali ini raut wajah Kise menjadi semakin suram. Gadis itu menyadarinya. "Dua hari yang lalu, Aomine-san menemukanku tergeletak di tengah jalan bersalju. Aomine-san bersama temannya—Midorima-san telah merawatku dan mengajariku hal-hal yang tidak saya ketahui. Saya tak mengingat nama saya, sehingga Aomine-san memberi saya nama untuk sementara waktu…" jelas gadis itu panjang lebar.

Kise hanya bisa menelan ludah ketika gadis yang ada di hadapannya menyibakkan rambutnya ke samping. "Aomine-san menamai saya 'Tetsu', dan saya menyadari keanehan sikap Aomine-san terhadap saya. Dan rasa penasaran saya semakin menjadi-jadi ketika saya menemukan foto ini… bukankah pria ini mirip dengan saya?"

Lagi-lagi Kise dibuat diam beribu kata. Dia tahu dengan pasti siapa pria yang dimaksudkan dengan Tetsu, gadis yang ada di hadapannya, dan mengapa Aomine menamai gadis itu dengan nama 'Tetsu'. Setelah keheningan yang berlangsung di antara mereka, akhirnya Kise membuka mulut.

Ah. Rasanya Kise Ryouta ingin menangis. "Nama pria itu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Dia adalah sepupu dari Aominecchi sekaligus teman se-timku saat SMP dulu-ssu…"

"Kuroko… Tetsuya?"

"Benar-ssu. Aominecchi biasanya memanggil Kurokocchi dengan nama 'Tetsu'…"

"Eh?"

Kise mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, "Ah. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Aominecchi itu orangnya baik banget, kok… dan mungkin ia menamaimu seperti itu karena kau mirip sekali dengan Kurokocchi-ssu! Beneran deh, aku tadi juga sempet kaget…" jelasnya sambil mengeluarkan senyuman modelnya.

Mata Tetsu sedikit terbelalak melihat reaksi tamunya. "_Raut wajahmu terlihat mendung, tatapanmu membuatku menggigil, senyumanmu membuat hatiku pilu; wahai pemuda tampan, ada apa gerangan?_" tanya Tetsu dengan nada yang dibuat seperti lakon drama.

Kise hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia mengerti gadis di hadapannya sedang menghiburnya. Dia pun memutuskan untuk ikut bermain. "_Ah. Duka ini telah memperpanjang waktu…__[1]_"

Tetsu menyadari bahwa _line_ yang Kise sebutkan adalah salah satu _line _dari buku yang pernah ia baca. "_Duka apa yang telah memperpanjang waktumu, Romeo?__[2]_" balasnya.

"_Ketidaksampaian telah memperpendek waktuku.__[3]_"

"_Aku mengerti engkau sedang jatuh cinta._"

"_Ya. Namun, mata ini sungguh kejam; karena telah memperlihatkan sosok seseorang yang telah meremas hatiku. Sungguh jantung ini telah berkhianat; karena telah berdetak keras karena dirimu. Sungguh bodoh otak ini, telah menipu hatiku… membuatku berfikir bahwa aku mencintaimu…_"

Tetsu sedikit terkejut akan pernyataan Kise. "_Pernahkah otak ini mengingat; pernahkah dikau mengukir lempeng sukma ini… Sungguh aku tak tahu siapa engkau, wahai pemuda tampan. Janganlah sampai engkau menyamakan bulir padi dengan bulir gandum…_"

"_Ah. Dara semanis engkau bukanlah bulir padi maupun bulir gandum. Tetapi—_"

"EHEM." Terdengar suara deheman keras yang terasa dipaksakan. Terdapat seorang pria tan dengan membawa banyak tas plastik berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menatap kedua orang yang sedang bermain drama itu dengan tatapan aneh. "Hoi Kise, merayu anak SMP itu termasuk kriminalitas."

Nyaris saja Kise tersedak ludahnya, saking kagetnya ia langsung melejit ketika menyadari keberadaan Aomine, "A-Aominecchi!"

* * *

**~yuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyui~**

* * *

Akashi mempercepat langkahnya. Ia ingin bergegas masuk ke kamarnya dan membaca buku yang ia temukan itu secara keseluruhan. Sapaan para pelayan yang berpapasan dengannya pun hanya ia balas dengan deruman singkat. Sesampainya di kamarnya, ia langsung mengunci pintu kamar dan membuka laptop yang terlipat di atas meja belajarnya. Tanpa_ ba-bi-bu_ lagi, Akashi langsung melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya.

'_25 September 1879, Sebuah awal dari bencana. Hari itu, pohon Kehancuran berkomunikasi kepada saya dan mengajukan sebuah permintaan yang berat. Sang pohon ingin terbebas. Ia ingin hidup sebagai manusia. Saya, sebagai pemimpin klan, terpaksa harus memenuhi permintaannya. Akhirnya, saya melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya tak saya lakukan.'_

_'Anak semata wayang saya, Zenji, yang saat itu masih berumur 5 bulan, terpaksa saya korbankan demi pohon Kehancuran. Tak ada seseorang pun yang mengetahui tentang hal ini; bahkan istri saya sekalipun. Dengan rangkaian ritual yang kompleks, akhirnya saya berhasil memindahkan seluruh energi dan jati diri dari pohon Kehancuran ke dalam tubuh anak saya. Dan saya menyadari, sejak hari itu, anak semata wayang saya yang saya sayangi sudah tiada. Yang ada hanyalah seorang pewaris klan Akashi yang sah.'_

_'Zenji tumbuh dengan normal. Ia hidup seperti halnya anak-anak yang lain, tetapi ia sendiri sadar bahwa dalam dirinya terdapat roh Kehancuran yang sewaktu-waktu dapat mengambil alih tubuhnya saat hari kebangkitan. Dan hal yang selama ini menjadi kekhawatiran saya pun terjadi.'  
_

_'Klan pohon Permulaan, klan Kuroko, juga melakukan hal yang sama. Memindahkan roh pohon Permulaan ke satu-satunya ahli waris mereka. Seorang putri yang bernama Aria. Dan seiring berjalannya waktu, kedua pewaris tumbuh dewasa. Dengan kebetulan mereka bertemu, dan saling jatuh sudah menjadi tugas pohon Kehancuran untuk menghancurkan pohon Permulaan, Zenji-pun juga di tuntut untuk memusnahkan Aria karena hari kebangkitan Pohon Permulaan sudah dekat. Namun, Zenji menolaknya. Dia menyalahi takdirnya sendiri.'  
_

_'Mereka telah melakukan sebuah pelanggaran—hal yang paling tabu yang terjadi antara kedua klan yang saling bertentangan. Kemudian, Dewa pun menjatuhi mereka sebuah hukuman. Roh-roh pohon tersebut bertukar tempat. Roh pohon Permulaan berada dalam tubuh Zenji, sedangkan milik pohon Kehancuran berpindah ke tubuh Aria. Secara tak langsung, tugas mereka pun tertukar. Kini, Aria harus menghabisi Zenji. Namun, ia juga menolak takdirnya dan membunuh dirinya sendiri.'_

_'Karena terpukul akibat kematian Aria, Zenji pun juga memutuskan untuk bunuh diri. Dan menurut saya, hal yang mereka lakukan adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah ada. Sebab, mereka sama saja dengan mencoba untuk melarikan diri, dan melarikan diri dari nasib adalah sesuatu yang mustahil. Karena, akhir yang sebenarnya adalah keguguran pohon Permulaan oleh pohon Kehancuran. Bila mereka menghancurkan diri mereka sendiri, mereka hanya akan mengulang masa lalu. Dan saya yakin, hal yang sama pasti akan terjadi di masa depan.'_

Jantung Akashi berdebar dengan kencang. Ia memiliki sebuah intuisi, intuisi yang ia harap tak menjadi kenyataan. Ia takut. Takut jika spekulasinya benar. Spekulasi tentang dirinya yang membawa roh pohon Kehancuran dalam jiwanya.

**.to be continued.**

* * *

**A/N : Dou datta? Tolong sampaikan kritik, saran, pendapat, dan tanggapan anda di kotak review :)**

**[1] dan [3] _line _dari "Romeo + Juliet" milik Romeo**

**[2] _line_ dari "Romeo + Juliet" milik Benvolio**


End file.
